This invention relates generally to the handling of calves and more particularly to an improved head gate for immobilizing the head of a calf in a calf chute.
Chutes that are equipped with head gates have long been used to immobilize the heads of animals during administration of shots and while the animal is being dehorned, castrated or otherwise treated. Typically, the head gate includes a pair of side bars which squeeze the neck of the animal on opposite sides when the head gate is closed. Examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,371,653 to Anderson; 2,935,966 to Smith; 2,680,425 to Hagel; 3,194,212 to Sauer; 3,229,666 to Sedevie; 2,842,098 to Sudheimer; 2,833,248 to Meyer et al.; 2,703,554 to Haggard et al.; 4,059,073 to Roark; and 2,847,974 to Londgren. Although this type of head gate is effective in preventing the animal from moving his head to either side, he can still move it up and down between the squeeze bars and can also shake his head up and down to possibly interfere with treatment.
The present invention is directed to an improved head gate which is specially constructed to force the head of the calf down as well as to prevent side to side movement. In accordance with the invention, a head gate includes two side bars which are uniquely arranged to squeeze the neck of the calf on opposite sides when the head gate is closed. Additionally, a top bar is carried rigidly on one of the side bars and forces the head of the calf downwardly to pin it between the top bar and the lower edge of the head opening. A unique linkage is provided to actuate all of the bars simultaneously to both trap the head of the calf and force it downwardly. The linkage includes an overcenter handle and an arrangement of the parts which locks the head gate securely closed when the handle is moved over center.
The invention is also characterized by a unique arrangement of the side bars. The side bar which carries the top bar is mounted for both pivotal and sliding movement between the opened and closed positions of the head gate, thus allowing the top bar to force the head of the animal downwardly. The other side bar is mounted for pivotal movement as the head gate is opened and closed.
The invention is further characterized by portability of the chute and by a locking rod which can be applied to lock the parts in place while the chute is being moved to a different location. Among the advantages of the invention are its effectiveness in holding the head of the calf against movement in any direction, its applicability to different types of chutes, its simplicity and reliability, and its operational safety.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.